


Live Stream and More

by TheOddMink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Crying, Exhibitionism, Gaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddMink/pseuds/TheOddMink
Summary: What happens when Kuroo gets bored ehile Kenma is live streaming a game? A LOT!While breeding is mentioned this is NOT an ABO fic!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Live Stream and More

Dim light flickered over a grimaced face. “Why do you look so mad Kenma? You got the shot!” A voice questioned through the wireless head phones the gamer wore, cute, pointed cat ears crowning his head, a bit of an ironic gift from his boyfriend who was stretched out on the bed behind him, reading.   
“It wasn’t a perfect shot" Kenma answered into the mic that was positioned by his cheek.   
There was a soft chuckle from behind him. Kuroo always found it funny when the blond finally got annoyed at a game. However Kenma didn’t exactly appreciate the chuckle and huffed.   
“I’ll get a head shot next time…” he said flatly into the mic. His team all agreed with him and the game played on.   
On top of the team however were those listening to and watching the live stream. An hour or so passed and the watchers grew in number.   
“Babe…How many are you at?” Kurro asked from over his book.   
Kenma's golden eyes flicked to the corner of the TV screen. “982” he answered, not missing a beat as he announced the number of people who had joined the stream.   
“Close enough..” Kuroo smirked behind his boyfriend, closing his book and setting it on the side table before he reached a hand forward to slide it under the back of the loose tank top the other wore.   
“Close enough?” Kenma asked, tensing a bit ss he felt that hand against his skin. “Kuroo…” he warned, eyes narrowing as he focused on his game.   
“oh man..No…tell him off for REAL!” one of his team mates complained. The others groaned as well. “You are on cam Kenma…” another warned him.   
The blond huffed, blushing a bit and leaning away from Kuroo's touch. “I am trying to stream” he reminded the dark haired man. The shifting didn’t do much however and soon Kuroo's hand was moving around Kenma's hip to dip into the front of tue shorts he wore. They were a bit short, basically a pair of booty shorts if he had been curvy.   
“Dude! Just turn your cam off! We don’t wanna see you get railed again!” someone else complained.   
“Kuroo…stop…” Kenma mumbled, though his body was already reacting.   
Kuroo just chuckled again and leaned in closer, his other hand pressing against Kenma's other hip.   
“hey..stop that…” Kenma protested, lifting his arms as he tried to squirm away whole also trying to keep focused on the game he was still trying to play.   
Kuroo ignored his boyfriend however and in an easy lifting motion he pulled Kenma between his own long legs, hugging his arms around his slender middle as he kissed along the other’s neck.   
“Ah! Kuroo! N…no!” Kenma protested again. He knew exactly where this was going and whined, trying to ignore the voices yelling at him through his headset. Mean while their viewer count had tripled. Seemed that word had traveled fast that there would be a special show tonight and people flocked to the pay site that gave them access to the camera that was focused on the couple in the bed.   
Of course this didn’t happen every game night, but it wasn’t the first time either.   
“Come on….Just keep playing with your friends..and I’ll just play with you. I’m sure you can still win the game…You’re a pro after all…right?” Kuroo purred against Kenma's neck, his voice catching in the mic to be heard by not only his team but anyone else listening to the stream.   
The blond groaned and leaned back. “Don’t be too distracting…” he warned, pressing his back to his boyfriend's chest as his slender legs spread, giving large hands access between them.   
“Mmm…good boy…” Kuroo purred, letting one hand down into Kenma's shorts to boldly stroke the already stiff coco hidden under the thin fabric while the other hand slipped up the front of the tank top and teased at a soft, pink nipple, which stiffened under the attention.   
Kenma bit his lip as he let his boyfriend play with him while his own fingers worked over the buttons and joystick of his controller.   
“Dude! Get your head in the game! You could have had that shot!” one of his team mates yelled at him, making him grimace.   
“I got it..” he responded, blushing and breathing a bit heavier as the front if his shorts were pulled down to expose his throbbing cock to those viewing in the cam.   
“make you a deal my kittle Neko-kun…” Kuroo whispered.   
“Hmm?” was all he could manage as he guided his man through an difficult area while trying not to focus on the sensation of the fingers gripping around his shaft and milking pre from the tip.   
“If I can fuck you while you play…and you WIN…I’ll invite your little gibger friend over for a bit of special attention…” Kuroo mumbled against the ear that was farthest fron the mic so only his boyfriend could hear what had been said.   
This had Kenma's gold eyes going wide with delighted surprise. An expression that didn’t grace his features often enough.  
“Oh shit..dude…what did he just say?! You should see the look on your face!” someone in the team laughed while the others sounded concerned.   
“Guys…we…gotta win ok? No matter what…” Kenma said, ignoring the question as he now had a new goal. “no matter what…Help me win…I’m relying on my team for this one…” he added.   
His team answered back, talking over each other as they assured him they WOULD win. He smiled a bit, then lifted his arms as he felt Kuroo tugging his tank top up and off of him. With that tossed aside Kenma soon worked his kittle shorts down his legs and kicked them off as well before turning to his boyfriend with a kiss. “Deal…” he said, then moved to settle between Kuroo's legs again. Focused on the game as his lover chuckled and ran his hands all over his now very naked body.   
“look at your view count now babe…” he teased the blond. Once more the number of viewers had jumped up. Both the ones paying to watch, and the ones who just came to listen, straining their ears to hear every breathy moan that the smaller male might grace their ears with.   
Kenma blushed as he saw the numbers climbing. “Pervert…” he mumbled, doing his best to focus on the game as Kuroo shifted behind him, one hand moving down lower than Kenma's balls to push at his tight entrance.   
“Mmm…Could say the same about you…getting so hard with all those people watching play…and get played with…” Kuroo chuckled again as he felt the other's body tense. “mmm..no no neko-kun..relaaax…” he purred, pushing two fingers into his boyfriend who groaned in both pleasure and the need to focus.   
Kenma had no rebuttal to what Kuroo had said after all…He was a pervert and loved this kind of thing. Not to mention the promise of some special play time with his best friend Hinata.   
Several moments were spent like that with Kenma trying to focus while his hole was stretched out and lubed by his lover.   
“Ready babe?” Kuroo groaned against Kenma's neck. The blond was already very flushed and his chest rose and feel with panting breaths as he moaned.   
“Yes…” he answered, gripping his controller as his boyfriend moved to hook his hands under Kenma's thighs to lift him up, guiding him bac down until the head of his cock pushed against the blond's hole.   
The team on the other end of the line were quiet as Kenma let out a low, longing moan of pleasure. They were all affected by the sounds and display on their screens, but they had promised to help Kenma win. What he was winning they didn’t know exactly, but they had promised. So they swarmed around his character to orotect him as their friend was temporarily distracted by his ass giving and stretching around his boyfriend's cock.   
Once he was settled in Kuroo's lap, cock spearing his inside, he began to play again, biting hisblip and moaning as Kuroo began a slow, rhythmic rolling of his hips.   
“Man…Must be nice to have a partner like that…” someone mumbled.   
Kenma growled. “oh yeah…So nice when they make you multitask..mmmph! Ah! S..slow down!” he panted at Kuroo who had chuckled and slammed up into him just to be a little mean after Kenma had said what he’d said. After all, the taller man could take hear the conversation going on in Kenma's ears   
“Mmmm….you feel so good though…so hot…mmmph…and tight…Fuck babe…” Kuroo teased, this time making sure he spoke into the mic by his boyfriend's cheek so everyone could hear.   
There were several audible moans from his team mates. One of which actually had to pause playing for a moment to get their head back into the game.   
“Your boyfriend has no RIGHT to be that damn sexy…you know that dude?” one of his team mates whined.   
Kenma just blushed and glared over his shoulder at the other man. “oh…I know…” he responded. Then turned baxk to the game as Kuro smirked and continued to slowly push up into him.   
Along with the rising numbers of cam viewers, there were little dollar signs floating up from the ‘gift box' at the bottom corner of the screen, a signal that their viewers of both the cam and just the ganing stream were sending them money through the site account. A detail Kuroo had noticed.   
“Mmm…look at all that money Neko-kun…sob many people paying to see you get played with…to get fucked vy another man…mmmph…mmmm…You’re like a cyber whore…” he chuckled, hands gripping into Kenma's smaller hips as he continued yo push up into him. 

The teasing had the blond moaning along with another teammate who hissed cuss words of frustration into his ear. Kuroo was pulling all the stops tonight and it had the blond heated in both arousal and anger.   
“I’ll get you baaaack!” Kenma moaned mid word as Kuroo shifted and lifted Kenma up just enough to push him forward and down against the bed, forcing him onto his elbows and knees as he lifted himself up behind him. The movement had dislodged his cock, but he wasted no time slamming it back into that now loosened, slick hole of his love.   
“Mmm..no doubt Neko-kun" he teased as he ran his hands up iver his moaning boyfriend's back to his shoulders, gripping them as he pushed forward again and making Kenma whimper with pleasure. “Don’t forget our deal though…looks like you list a teammate though…” he warned.   
The warning made the smaller male growl and clench his insides around the invading cock within him. “Fuck you!” he moaned, trying to focus on playing the game in this new position.   
“Oh…but you are are my little cyber whore…” Kuroo teased as his hands slid back down Kenma's soft, pale body to grip at his narrow hips once more. Without further conversation however, the taller man began to thrust faster and more fully into his distracted lover, hips pounding forward to slap against Kenma's toned ass.   
This of course had the blond whimpering, panting, and moaning as he clenched his jaw and focused on the game while his boyfriend used his body. It felt so good! Even the way his own cock bounced, untouched, between his thighs with every powerful thrust played into Kenma's personal kinks. Kinks he never talked about but Kuroo had seemed to pick up on effortlessly.   
This treatment lasted longer as Kuroo changed up the pace, dragging it all out to further torture his liver. At last Kenma had enough. “Just do it already! We only have 2nguys left now thanks to you! Hurry up and just…just…” Kenma moaned and went quiet, the moans of his friends exhoing in his ears, letting him know that the ones who had died were now pleasuring themselves while watching him getting fucked in front of so many strangers.   
“Just…what…Neko-kun?” Kuroo teased. He knew what the other wanted, but he wanted to him say it. For those lewd words to kiss at his ears and know that everyone watching and listening could hear him beg for it as well.   
“You’re such a jerk!” Kenma whimpered, panting and finally putting his controller down to brace against the bed and push back against the other like a needy cat in heat. “Cum inside me!” he begged at last, his moans breathy and desperate as he left the game up to the last man standing. It was close to the end of that game, but oy having 1 guy left of the team meant he may very well have lost the opportunity Kuroo had promised him earlier.   
Kuroo chuckled though, seeing his lover give in spurred him on and with a growling moan of dominance, the larger man began to slam into his smaller lover, driving his thick cock into his core over and over again until st last he could feel it. That tightening in his stomach that let him known he was close. 

“Gunna fill my kitten up on his live stream…ready neko-kun?” he teased. All he got back was another whimper and a clenching of insides around him. That was all he needed though as he pulled Kenma up by his hair to force his face back and press an aggressively passionate kiss to his lips while at the same time his balls began to dump a load deep into Kenma's body.   
The sudden forcefulness of his hair being pulled and his lips being assaulted was all he needed to finish as well. Crying out against Kuroo's lips his own jizz shot out over the bed, a bit of the sticky, cream colored seed splattering his controller.   
“I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!!” A voice crashed through Kenma's orgasm high. It was the last remaining man in the game.   
Slowly Kenma looked at the screen and sure enough it was on the winning panel that declared the mission successful. This had him smirking as he looked back at Kuroo. “so…Free next weekend?” he asked, pulling away to begin cleaning himself and his controller up.   
The look in Kuroo's face however was both surprise and a bit of anger. “Damnit! Fine…next weekend…” he grumbled, flopping back on the bed in a huff, angry that he had lost the game. Then again…it was Kenma after all…he almost never lost at any game, no matter what it was.   
Kenma smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks guys…Your support will jot go unrewarded. Give me a few and I’ll make sure you guys get some really good stuff from my loot boxes" he spoke softly into the mic, his friends laughing and cheering.   
“Dude…you really need to out that dog in a kennel when you stream…if this keeps up ya’ll gunna just be gaming porn stars or something" the person saying that laughed, though he wasn’t exactly wrong.   
“Hell…as cute as you are Kenma, just think if all the attention you’d get if he fucked you while you wear a maid dress or some shit!” they all laughed, Kenma even smiled and blushed at the thought.  
“Good thing he can’t hear you…he doesn’t need any more perverted ideas” he looked back at Kuroo who looked back at him with what might be considered an innocently curious expression. “thanks again guys…I own you. Good night for now” he added, then finally turned off the stream and the cam He spent the next 15 or so minutes sending some valuable in game loot to his friends with the best things going to the one who had been last standing and focused on winning while he got railed into oblivion.   
With that done he turned everything else off and put his things away before crawling back into bed where Kuroo pulled him close and kissed him. “mmm…So…about next weekend?”   
Kenma smiled fondly. “just shut up abd fuck me again…this time without everyone watching…We can talk about Hinata tomorrow…” he said. Then pulled Kuroo into another deep, heated kiss, their arms wrapping around each other as they pressed their bodies together.   
Of course Kuroo didn’t object, but he did chuckle a bit, panting when the kiss finally paused so each of them could catch their breath. “My little neko-kun in heat? Need another round with your mate?” he teased.   
Kenma just rolled his eyes a bit but smiled. “Maybe…” he answered, then pressed his renewed eagerness against his lover, grinding their hard cocks together in a demanding way as he let out a soft little growl of his own, slipping into that more private part of their relationship…one of feral, primal pleasures. That was something they only shared with each other however. “Bout time my mate breeds me…don’t you think?” He added, biting at Kuroo's bottom lip as he dragged sharp nails along the other’s muscular back under the t-shirt he hadn’t taken off.   
Kuroo moaned then chuckled. “You know that’s not biologically possible…” he responded logically. This made Kenma hiss and quickly wrap his fingers around the other's neck.   
“Can’t yo8 ever just play along?!” he growled. “Now shut up with that biological nonsense and tell me you’re going to out a baby in me!” he snapped.   
Kuroo groaned, his cock twitching and leaking against Kenma's as his throat was grabbed and his smaller lover bared his fangs…fuck how he loved when he got like that. “mmm…I’ll put a whole litter in you…” he purred, then rolled them over so that he was on top of his lover, large hands grabbed smaller wrists to pin them down as he kissed gingerly at Kenma's lips, grinding against him and teasing his mate until the blond was a moaning, whimpering mess.   
Kenma struggled just a little bit. More so because he wanted to touch Kuroo this time. He wasn’t playing a game this time and his pinned hands were empty. “Mmmph! Mmm…AH! Let me go!” he panted when their lips parted again, curling his slender fingers into little fists as he struggled.   
“Why? I thought you wanted to be railed till I knocked you up…” Kuroo teased, tightening his grip until he saw the blond wince in pain. Only then did he let him go “Fine fine…but don’t leave any tiger stripes on me this time…still healing from the last ones…” he responded, then leaned up to finally remove his shirt. This not only exposed his muscle hardened torso, but also the many…namy scratches and bite marks that cross crossed his otherwise smooth flesh.   
Kenma looked up at the vision in front of him and his tongue lapped over his own lips as if he were a hungry beast. “No promises…” he purred, reaching up to run his fingers over chiseled abs and hsrd pecks, tracing the thin lines of healing scratches he had left behind from last time.   
Kuroo sighed but smiled, then shifted to push Kenma's legs wide open. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table to add a second coating to his own cock as well as to Kenma's cum filled hole. He probably didn’t need to, but it was better to be safe than to hurt his lover like that. That kind of pain wasn’t exactly the type either of them were into. “you ready to become a mamma cat little neko?” he purred as he worked his lubed fingers into the still slightly loose ass.   
Kenma relaxed and moaned at the anal attention, lifting and holding his legs open in a lewd way that also kept his rock hard cock on full display. “y…yeah…” he mewled, all too happy to go along with the breeding roleplay he had started.   
“Good..I think we can expect…mmm…6 this time…cause I’m gunna fuck you four more times after this…” he promised, then pulled his fingers out and took hold of Kenma’s legs to line his slick cock up with his boyfriend's opened hole. This time he slipped right in, moaning and pushing all the way in until his hips pressed to Kenma’s. He then lowered himself over the other’s smaller body and began to thrust as he kissed the blond.   
Kenma moaned at the words and sensations. Six huh? He already visualized what that could loon like and just how much cum that meant would be pumped into him. The thought made him mewl and already his fingers were scratching into Kuroo's shoulders as his teeth latched into the flesh of his lover’s neck once the kiss was broken.   
Now, instead of gaming music and sounds of weapons being fired mixing with the panting moans of several other people, his ears were full of the sounds of his lover and only his lover. Every growling moan and grunt above him had his heart jumping and his cock throbbing. And not once did Kuroo pause or stop to tell him to lay off the scratching and biting. They were a perfect match in that way really. For all that Kenma loved the feel and taste of biting and scratching, that was the kind of pain that Kuroo lived for. Each new mark making him grunt and growl in primal pleasure as he continued to slam his cock deep inside of his lover, pounding into the cum slick tunnel and grinding against Kenma’s prostate making him gasp and cry out in a way that might ne surprising to those who only knew him as the calm, quiet gamer.   
“I’m close…mmmph…y…you ready for it my little neko?” Kuroo moaned.   
Kenma's spine bowed and his insides clamped down. “Y..Yes!!! Fill me with your seed!” he begged. Whimpering as he rolled his hips up to meet every slam that crashed down into him.   
Kuroo didn’t need any further prompting and let go with a deep, possessive growl as he picked zkenma up and pulled him down on his cock which was soon pulsing with every pump of cum he added to the blond’s insides. Sharp teeth biting into his shoulder had him grunting in blissful pain as he gripped his lover tighter. “Fuck…That feels too good” he moaned. Leaning back and panting with Kenma now seated in his lap again, but this time in a slightly more intimate position. They sat like that for a moment, panting as Kenma licked iver the fresh wounds he had left behind. Meanwhile, Kuroo could feel that the smaller male hadn’t quite gotten off, and as such reached between them to begin stroking the rigid flesh between them.   
This had Kenma moaning and his insides flexed around the cock still in his ass, acting as a plug to keep all that fresh spunk inside him. He didn’t try to pull away though. Instead he pressed his face to Kuroo's neck and let him stroke, needing another release of his own anyway.   
“Mmm..don’t forget…we have 4 more rounds after this…” Kuroo reminded him.   
Kenma just moaned and nodded his consent to be used and filled until Kuroo was done with him. That stroking was well practiced though, and in just a few more moments the blond came for the second time that night, crying out in pleasure as he made a mess of Kuroo's fingers.   
Both men sat there for a moment, panting and basking in the pleasant afterglow of orgasm. After a while though it was Kuroo who pushed Kenma off, who whined in complaint as his stretched, cumfilled hole was left empty. “I’ll be right back…” Kuroo announced, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Kenma’s forehead, then got up off the bed to leave the room.   
Kenma laid there, staring at the dark ceiling with hazy eyes. When Kuroo returned he looked over at the taller male who had two bottles of water and an apple. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed a bottle to Kenma who took it with a sigh. “None of that now…you know we need to stay hydrated…” Kuroo chuckled.   
Kenma shot him a look, but didn’ argue. However, as Kuroo took a bite of apple, Kenma merely leaned in and opened his mouth. Kuroo smirked then leaned in as well, feeding the bite to hisbliver. He hadn’t chewed it up. So it was still a crisp chunk of fruit as it passed to the blond's mouth. “mm…And here I thought you were ny naughty little neko…not a baby bird….” He teased.   
Kenma glared as he chewed and swallowed, kicking his lips. “mmm…You don’t want my blood sugar to fall…bow do you?” he teased back, though his tone was back to it’s usual soft, flat sound.   
That just made Kuroo smile and he took another bite, offering it to his lover. This time the transfer of fruit turned into a deep kiss however, one that Kuroo had to pull away from with a chuckle. “Drink your water kitten!” he ordered. It made Kenma smile a bit and he nodded, then began to down the bottle of water as his lover finished off the apple.   
Once they both had their break, Kuroo pounced, grinning down at the blond. “Round three…” he growled, grabbing at Kenma to push him up onto the bed once more. This time it was his turn to kiss and nip at the other’s neck, drawing out soft kittle gasps and sweet moans. However as his fingers reached down to stroke Kenma’s cock again, the smaller male cried out.   
“Too sensitive!” he moaned, pushing at Kuroo's chest as he squirmed.   
“So? Never stopped us before…” he chuckled, stroking the overly sensitive cock and making Kenma whine out pathetically.   
“Kurooo…” he whined, pushing at him again.   
“keep that up and I’ll get the cuffs and breed that ass till you pass out from pleasure…” he growled, lips pulled into his signature sneer.   
Kenma gasped, blushing as he looked to the side, thinking about it. Then, he nodded. “Fine…Cuff me then…” he said softly.   
This had Kuroo chuckling and reaching up to turn Kenma's face back to his own. “It really is the quiet ones you need to watch out for…” he teased. Then, he leaned over the side of the bed to reach for the box under it. Opening it he then pulled out a set of leather cuffs with padded lining.   
The blond looked at his lover, then at the cuffs. Without another word he held his wrists out in offering. “Perhaps…” he agreed, taking a deep breath as he felt the cool material tightening around his warm flesh. He tested them once they were buckled then nodded in approval and laid back, arms lifted above his head. From there, Kuroo reached up and clipped the metal rings to the headboard. Kenma gave a tig to test it out then nodded again when there was no give. “Guess this means I’m all yours then…” he said flatly. He then looked over at the box that was still open. “Gag?” he asked, golden eyes fixing on Kuroo again.   
Kuroo smirked and shook his head. Not tonight babe….I wanna hear your voice…And I plan on making you use it tonight…” his smirk continued as he ran his hands over Kenma's slender legs.   
The look in the blond's eyes was surprised and a bit apprehensive. “pervert…” he whispered.   
Kurro just shrugged and firmly gripped at Kenma's tight ass cheek. “your pervert" he corrected, swatting that ass and earning a gasp from his lover. “Mmmm..that won’t do…Louder little neko-kun…” he teased, sliding two fingers back into that very used hole. This made Kenma cry out with a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. He was still too sensitive from being fucked two times in a row. “Mmm…that’s better…” he praised, pushing his fingers in and out of that slick hole while he reached down to also stroke Kenma’s cock. The added sensations rewarded Kuroo with another cry of pained pleasure. “Nnng! N…not there! It’s too sensitive!” Kenma begged, tugging at the cuffs to push the larger man away. He didn’t want this to stop however. That was exactly why he had chosen to wear the cuffs.   
“oh? Perhaps this will feel better then…” Kuroo purred, then stooped down over Kenma to kiss over his smooth, flat stomach, each kiss moving lower and lower until those soft kisses brushed over the base of Kenma's sensitive cock. It wasn’t fully hard due to being spent twice before already and now being so sensitive. But it began to stiffen as Kuroo showered it with gentle affections. It worked just as Kuroo had expected and soon enough his lover’s cock was throbbing again, the blond letting out soft, breathy moans as he relaxed against the bed. “mmm…there we go…” he murmured, then licked that stimulated shaft from base to tip before covering the crown with his mouth to begin sucking on the head.   
This had Kenma gasping and moaning, back arched as he tugged at the cuffs again. “ahh! Mmph! K…Kurooooo!” he begged as his heels dug into the bed, pushing his hips up to try and feel more of that heated mouth over his shaft. But Kuroo knew his partner well and moved accordingly, keeping only just the head in his mouth to only further tease his partner which in turn had the blond mewling pathetically.   
This only continued to push the taller man to keep going, moaning around the cock between his lips as his dark eyes ran over that gyrating torso as his lover arched in pleasure. It was one of the most beautiful and sexy scenes and he loved seeing it every time. He only teased Kenma a little longer before he began to take in more of the other’s cock, sucking and bobbing while still pushing his fingers in and out of Kenma's cummy hole. Eventually he found that sweet little bundle of nerves that made Kenma yelp and jerk in the cuffs. “nooo!” he whined, knowing exactly what Kuroo would do next.   
The dark haired man didn’t disappoint either. With his target found, he began to rub firmly against his lover’s prostate while he continued to work Kenma's cock down his throat, moaning at the feeling of that sweet shaft stretching his esophagus. While jot huge by any means, the blond wasn’t exactly small either. The perfect size according to Kuroo. 

“Nya! Nnmh! Mmph! Ah! Too…too much! I’M GUNNA CUM!” Kenma cried out, jerking and twisting under the excessive pleasure his lover forced upon his body. His thighs began to tremble and with one last yell of ecstasy his scrotum tightened and drew up as his insides clenched around those intrusive fingers. All of this accumulated to begin shooting his load directly down Kuroo's throat, which made the other man make a bit of a gagging noise before he began to quickly swallow.   
This had Kenma letting a low groan of pleasure, even if there was an ache throughout his whole body by now. Once he had spilled the last drop down Kuroo's throat, the other male pulled away with a smile, looking down at his dizzy, panting lover. “Mmm..don’t think that means I’m done…” he warned, then grabbed one of those trembling legs and pulled it up and to one side, forcing the blond to roll over a bit and look up with an almost scared expression. Then, in one swift movement he was pulled back, one leg trapped between Kuroo’s and that thick cock plunging into his now overly stimulated walls. For as quiet as he could be normally, this had him truly letting his voice out with a pained cry of pleasure, head thrown back as he pulled against the cuffs in an attempt to struggle. 

“Fuck! Even now your ass fits me like a glove!” Kuroo moaned as he pumped his hips forward, slamming into that thrashing body beneath him. His own cock was also quite sensitive and as such his own moans joined Kenma's. He knew he had promised 6 rounds but in reality, he wasn’t sure he could make it past this one with how sensitive it had gotten. Of course Kenma was a bit worse off since he had already cum an extra time. But that just made it all the better because with every thrust he forced another cry from the blond.   
The both of them were soon singing a crescendo of moans and chanting of pleasures. Kenma’s cheeks were soon wet with tears as the stimulation had truly pushed him past the brink. At one point that had concerned Kuroo. But they had been together long enough that he knew to just plow through Kenma's sobs until he was done. And that was exactly what he was doing now. “That’s it kitten…Let it all out while I slam it all in!” He moaned, his dark hair falling in his face and sticking to his cheeks and forehead from the sheen of sweat that glistened over his body.   
He shifted just a bit to lift Kenma’s leg a bit higher, forcing the other man's legs wider and giving him room to move a bit more freely. With this he used his lover's flexibility to push his keg forward, allowing him to bend over the smaller body and brace his fists against the bed to fully thrust against the others body in an almost feral, wild way whole the blond continued to cry and beg him to stop.   
“PLEASE! OH GOD! KUROO! STOP! IT HURTS! IT’S TOO MUCH! AHHH!!!” the blond cried out and moaned as his tears soaked into the bedding under his face. But the larger male didn’t stop. He didn’t slow down or soften his blows. No. He just continued to go fast and hard, folding the blond into strange positions to keep him pinned down.   
It felt like it took an eternity before that familiar sensation began to bubble up in Kuroo's loins again. He gave no warning as his thrusts deepened, each one pushing him closer and closer to the edge. At the very last second, just as the first shot of cum began to splatter Kenma’s insides, he pulled out and aimed himself at his lover’s flaccid cock, spilling himself over the other in an act of pure dominant possession as if he were an alpha male marking his territory, claiming the blond beneath him as his and his alone.   
Kenma was too far gone to truly have noticed, only choking on tears as his hands had turned white from pulling on the cuffs. Now spent for a third time, Kuroo just rested there a moment, propped up on his knees as he looked down at his sweaty, cum covered, sniffling lover. The vision made him smile. Without another word he leaned up and unfastened Kenma's cuffs, then moved around behind him, pulling him close against his chest as he feathered soft kisses over the other’s trembling shoulders. “Mmm…You are so perfect for me Kenma…I love you so much…” he sighed against the back of his neck. 

The blond didn’t respond, but he laid there, limp and pushed beyond his limits. His eyes closed as he continued to sniffle a bit and Kuroo ran his fingers through the messy, blond hair, gently petting and soothing his lover until both drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
